


King and Lionheart

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fae & Fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Phil wants to prove to his friends that fairy's are real so he decides to summon one, only it doesn't go as he expected.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	King and Lionheart

"Phil that's absolutely mad." PJ said looking at his friend with concern.  
"Mad that's beyond mad." Chris howled and held his side as he shook with laughter.  
Phil's face burned red with embarrassment as his friend laughed at him.  
PJ glared at his boyfriend, "Chris stop it!" he said as he lightly smacked his arm.

"Phil surely you can't possibly believe any of this." PJ said, turning back to Phil.

"It's true my mum told me!" he insisted.

"Phil fairies aren't real." PJ said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Phil's face was still on fire and his expression matched it. He couldn't believe his friends were being like this. 

"They are so, and I'm going to prove it to you!" he shouted storming away from his friends. 

"Phil wait!" PJ yelled after him.

"Let him go play pretend." Phil heard Chris say.

By the time Phil made it, home, he was still angry but not as much as he had been. He closed the front door behind him. This was the perfect time to use the spell to summon a fairy as his dad was still at work. Running up to his room he threw his bag on his bed and began rummaging through the draw by his bedside. Where was it Phil thought as he started throwing stuff out of the draw onto his bed. He was just about to give up when he noticed the gold lettering at the very far back corner. There it was! Being as careful as possible Phil removed the scroll like paper from the draw.

He admired the paper in his hands. The paper felt like nothing he had ever felt before. It was slightly rough, and the paper itself was really heavy. The lettering was in some kind of gold ink, and the words were written in a beautiful script like writing. The thing to admire the most about the paper was the fairy that was drawn in the right-hand corner of the paper. The fairy had dark brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a dark green tunic, showing off his long legs. And atop the curly brown mess on his head, was a crown made of flowers. Phil stared at the photo for a while before he was broken out of his trance like state by his phone going off. 

Sighing, he pulled his phone out and looked; it was a text from PJ. 

PJ: Phil I'm really sorry about early, you know we love you and just don't want you to believe in this childish stuff anymore. We'll talk more at school tomorrow OK?

Phil threw his phone down on his bed, he'd prove his friends wrong.  
Phil hurried down to the kitchen to look for the last thing he needed to summon the fairy. He needed a container to capture him in, then he'd prove to his friends that he was right. After about five minutes of looking Phil found a container that he was happy with. He grabbed the old looking paper and the container and headed out into his backyard.

Phil was still in awe every time he saw the garden that his mum had planted when she was alive. There were flowers on both sides making a pathway to a tree that sat in the far end of the yard. The garden hadn't been maintained that much since his mum had died but you could still see all the different kinds of flowers in the weeds. 

Walking the path was a bit difficult since it was overgrown but Phil managed fine and it didn't take him more than a few minutes to reach the tree. The tree was extremely big and old, and the branches were hanging close to the ground. The tree had been there when they had moved in and his mom said it had to be over a hundred years old. 

Sitting down at the base of the tree Phil read over the paper one last time. Here goes nothing he thought to himself. In the most confident voice he could muster Phil began reciting the spell 

Fairy of the ancient lands  
Come to me  
Be my best friend, forever  
Show me love and affection  
Be everywhere I am  
Make it done!

The last line he said with the most confidence. For a moment nothing happened and then right in front of him there was a bright light that nearly blinded him. Phil covered his eyes with his arm and leaned back from the light. After a few moments he uncovered his eyes and his jaw dropped to the ground. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful man he's ever seen. He almost look familiar. Gasping Phil looked at the picture on the ancient paper and back up. It was the same man. The same curly brown hair and dark brown eyes, the only thing that surprised Phil was he was nearly 6 feet tall. He'd been expecting someone smaller.

"Who dares summon me." The fairy spat at him.

Unable to speak Phil just stared at him.

"Summoned by a mortal I see." He sneered again at Phil.

"This hasn't happened in years how did you find the ancient summoning spell?" He asked glaring at him.

Without speaking Phil handed him the paper.  
The brunette took the paper and looked at it. 

"How in the world did a mortal human acquire this." He asked what mostly seemed like to himself. 

The fairy pocketed the spell and looked back at Phil. He opened his mouth to say something when angry flashed across his face. 

"What is that?!" He demanded angrily.

Phil looked to where the fairy was pointing. His container, the one he was going to trap him with. Phil started to speak to defend himself but the fairy interrupted him.

"You were going to try and catch me weren't you mortal." He didn't wait for Phil to speak before he continued,  
"Stupid humans always believe the myth. You know we're the same height as you," he spit out at Phil.

"I'm sorry." Phil managed to mummer. 

"It doesn't matter the punishment for trying to capture one of us is enslavement. "

"What?!" Phil asked clearly shocked. 

"Come on you're coming with me." 

Phil tried to pull away but the fairy was to strong. The last thing Phil remembers is a blinding light.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that has been running through my head for awhile now, I hope you enjoy. Comments and likes are appreciated!


End file.
